Forum:Adopting the wiki
I came this wiki earlier this year to help clean up some vandalism that was taking place on several wikis. Since vandals tend to come back to the wikis they hit, I added this one to my "watchlist" so that I could fix any other vandalism that they or others might cause. In these situations, the other thing I do is keep an eye out to see who is working to improve the wiki. Who edits it the most and who also helps to fix vandalism. That way, if the wiki becomes eligible to be adopted, I've got a good idea who to recommend. This wiki is now available to be adopted. It has been since March 25, 2013, which was two months after the last edit by any admin (KFSB425). Normally if an admin hasn't edited for a while, you check the and see if they've even logged into their account recently. If so, you leave them a "can you come back and be an admin again" message or you ask them for admin rights. That list shows that KFSB425 hasn't logged into his/her account for over two months. It's been even longer for the other two, NickelodeonJunior and Doratheexplora, and you can only see Doratheexplora's entry if you change the "Contributed" drop-down menu to "all users". I think the "Abuse filter" account is one that Wikia runs. So a "are you still around" message wouldn't be answered for a while, if at all. That means we can skip that step and someone can make a request to adopt this wiki. —RRabbit42 19:20, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Requirements Adopting a wiki is a step further than becoming an admin. It also gives you bureaucrat rights so that you can grant or remove rights for other people. Wikia has some requirments before a person can adopt a wiki. See the "Adoption guidelines" section on the Adoption Requests page. Beyond those requirements, it isn't necessary to have a lot of experience or time being an editor to be an admin, but it helps show you have the commitment to work to make the wiki better. Co-adoptions have been allowed in the past, so if two or more people are interested in making the request together, they can do so. Eligible users I will state up front that I should not be the one to adopt the wiki. I don't watch the show and I have enough to do as it is. I'm really only here to fix vandalism. But if no one else steps forward, then I will so that there is at least active admin on the wiki. And then I'd look to appoint admins to take over for me sometime next year. Here's the list of who has edited the most and some notes about what I've observed: Note: Though Hornean has 279 edits, most of them were last year. He has not been here enough recently to be a part of the adoption. —RRabbit42 19:20, December 22, 2013 (UTC) In favor of adopting There were no responses in favor of adopting the wiki. Declined There were no responses against adopting the wiki. Comments Any comments about the adoption process can be added here. * If none of the four people listed above respond by about Monday or Tuesday that they want to adopt the wiki, I will put in the adoption request. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:00, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Result Results of the adoption process will be reported here. It will end on Saturday, January 18, 2014, or before if we get one or more acceptance notices from the candidates. : Due to the lack of response from anyone else, I have made the request to adopt this wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:58, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :: The adoption was approved last night. I am now the new bureaucrat and administrator of the wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:06, February 4, 2014 (UTC)